Disclosed is a ratcheting attachment and adjustment mechanism for coupling together two objects, such as for example a snowboard boot to a binding. Although described herein in the context of a snowboard binding for use with a snowboard, it should be appreciated that the mechanism described herein can be used with other types of sports equipment. For example, the mechanism can be configured for use with a wakeboard, kiteboard, or any other appliance to which footwear or other objects are coupled.
Sports such as snowboarding demand tight and secure binding of the boots to the snowboard to assure precision control of the snowboard. A snowboarder's boot is secured to the snowboard in a binding, which unlike ski bindings, generally will not release the boot during a fall.
It is generally desirable that the binding hold the boot securely enough that the boot cannot inadvertently slip out of the binding, even if the snowboarder falls during a run. However, it is desirable to release the boot for freedom of movement before and after downhill rides, for example, when riding a ski lift. Therefore, it is desirable to have a binding that allows easy entry and exit by the boots as well as tight and secure binding of the boot to the board.
Attachment mechanisms for snowboard bindings frequently include adjustment devices that provide some mechanical advantage to facilitate instep member tightening. For example, a ratchet-type buckle can be adjustably coupled to a binding element, such as a strap that can be attached at one end to a frame of the binding. The strap (often referred to as a ladder strap) typically has a plurality of transverse ridges, or teeth that adjustably engage the buckle.
In use, the ladder strap is inserted into the buckle body and a lever on the buckle is pivoted to engage the strap teeth and advance the buckle body along the ladder strap. A separate holding device (i.e., a pawl) is provided to engage the strap teeth. A pawl prevents backward movement of the buckle body or loosening as the lever is lifted away from the strap. This allows for re-engagement of the strap for further tightening of the instep member without inadvertent loosening from the starting position.